


Calypso

by Sotheylived



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Lost Love, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotheylived/pseuds/Sotheylived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Someone is trying to kill Emma, but figuring out who proves more difficult than expected.  (Prompt by kayla-ships-klaine-and-destiel on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calypso

 “Who could have a grudge against you?” David asked pacing the loft.

Emma shrugged and took a swig of her hot chocolate. She was refusing to look weak but Killian could see the slight shake in her fingers as she reached for the cinnamon. She was rightfully scared – after three near death experiences in a week it wasn’t unreasonable to think that someone had it out for her.

“It would have to be someone with magic too,” Mary Margaret said rubbing a consoling hand up and down Emma’s back.

“Maybe not just any magic,” Killian said, speaking for the first time since Emma had come into the loft telling them that her car had hydroplaned and she’d lost control on the way over. That in addition to falling off the docks and nearly drowning earlier in the week along with nearly being struck by lightning yesterday led them all to the same conclusion – someone was trying to kill Emma.

Everyone in the room turned to face him. He looked only at Emma as he spoke, “Everything that’s happened has involved water – perhaps this wielder of magic can only control one element.”

“Maybe it’s king Trident,” Henry piped up from his spot on the couch.

Killian laughed. “King Trident? That’s the stuff of bedtime stories lad.”

Henry rolled his eyes at him, “says Captain Hook.”

Hook tilted his head and smiled. “True.”

“Maybe we should set a trap,” Emma said speaking for the first time since she’d told them what’d happened. “I could go down by the water and everyone else could be on the lookout for whoever is pulling the strings.”

“Absolutely not.”

“No way, mom!”

“What and offer yourself up on a silver platter?”

They all spoke at once and Emma held her hands up in surrender. “It was just a suggestion. But wouldn’t it be better for all of you to be there rather than it happen when I’m alone again?”

There were murmurs of reluctant agreement and they decided that the following morning they would all head out to the beach, with the inclusion of Regina in case they needed some magical assistance. Hook was barely able to sleep that night, far too aware that something could happen to Emma while he slept. And as it always seemed to go, he couldn’t sleep because he knew that he desperately needed to if he was going to be of any assistance in trapping whoever had it out for Emma.

Mary Margaret and David were taking a ‘walk’ along the beach while Regina was sitting reading with Henry at one of the benches along the shoreline. Killian was pretending to mess with the rigging on his ship as Emma walked along the dock to meet him. Just as predicted the moment Emma set foot on the first wooden plank of the dock she flew into the water. Killian rushed to rescue her but found his feet stuck to the floor of his boat.

Regina and the Charmings appeared to be frozen as well and panic welled up in his chest as he saw Emma trapped beneath the dock against a post writhing against an invisible force. Each time the waves came in, the water pushed up over her head before receding a little less than before. Killian screamed.

“How does it feel?”

Killian whipped his head around to see a woman – if you could call her that – perched on the rail of his boat. Her dark hair was matted and coiled with seaweed twisted in it. Her eyes were rimmed with darkness and her mouth was painted black. She wore rags and fishnets draped around her loosely. Her laugh was like teeth scraping rocks. And Killian thrashed against the invisible force holding him in place.

“What the hell do you want with her? What’d she ever do to you?”

“Her?”  The woman laughed wildly again. “She’s done nothing to deserve the goddess Calypso’s ire.”

Calypso, Calypso, Killian searched his memories for any knowledge of her but came up blank. “Then why are you trying to kill her?” His voice broke.

 Hook dragged his eyes away from the woman and back to Emma, whose shoulders were now submerged beneath the water. Her eyes met his and she opened her mouth in a silent plea.

“Because,” Killian turned back to Calypso as the woman spoke. “There’s no worse punishment for a man than killing the woman he loves.”

Killian’s eyes went wide as he realized that _he_ was the target of this goddess’ wrath. “What did I ever do to you – I don’t even know you.”

Wind whipped around them both violently and she leapt off the rail and stalked towards him. Even though she was at least six inches shorter than Hook, it seemed as if she towered over him.

“What did you do to me? What did _you_ do to _me_?!” she asked indignantly. The heavens opened above them and rain began to surge down on them. “Do you not remember who I am little Killian?”

And suddenly she transformed before his very eyes. Gone was the blackness around her eyes and mouth – her hair was shorter and fell across her shoulders in soft waves, the _hatred_ in her eyes was replaced with something closer to hope and happiness, she was no longer draped in rags, but a pretty light blue dress.

He knew who she was.

“Callie?” he asked in disbelief. The gentle woman from hundreds of years ago flickered before him and was replaced with the hateful goddess.

“Now you remember me Killian.” She came forward and grasped him. His arm burned under her touch and he writhed away trying to get free.

“Why are you doing this Callie? What happened to you?” He couldn’t understand how his brother’s sweet, _kind_ fiancée became the woman before him.

“What happened to me?” she said mocking him, “You. You happened to me. I loved Liam with everything I had and when he was gone I was nothing. I was hollow and empty without him and I vowed to get revenge.”

“I understand Callie, more than you know – but revenge isn’t the answer –”

“Of course you say that now that I’ve got the woman you love. But you _deserve_ to feel what it’s like – you deserve to feel what I felt when you killed him.”

“Wait,” Killian said as he felt a dawning understanding. “You think I killed Liam?” The name felt heavy on his tongue.

“I _know_ that you killed him.” She lunged forward and wrapped her hands around his neck, twisting him to face Emma. The water was at her jawline now and she spluttered each time a wave came crashing against her. “You found the healing plant and wanted it for yourself so you staged a mutiny and _killed your own brother_.”

Killian had to fight to speak against her tight grip on his throat. “I didn’t – the king he _lied._ The mission we were on wasn’t for a magical healing plant it was poison. I goaded Liam into using it – and I live with that guilt every day – but I had no idea it would kill him. You have to believe me. Callie I loved Liam more than anything in the world – I would have followed him anywhere.” He had to fight the tears willing themselves free. “I became a pirate because I’d rather be lawless than follow a king I no longer believed in. I spent lifetimes seeking vengeance and I can tell you it isn’t worth it.”

Calypso’s grip on his neck lessened as her eyes searched his for the truth of his words.  “Liam loved both of us,” Killian said quietly, “he wouldn’t have wanted a life driven by hatred and revenge for either of us. He would have wanted us to move on, to _love again._ ”

She let go of his neck and Killian coughed and gasped at the influx of air. The wind and storm ceased instantly and Emma was suddenly on the docks instead of beneath them. Everyone else was freed from the invisible forces freezing them in place and began running towards the ship.

Callie enveloped him in her arms, the warmth of her hug something he’d forgotten he’d missed. “He would have been proud of his little brother.”

“Younger brother,” Killian corrected.

A smiled tugged at her lips as she regarded him.

“I’m sorry Emma,” she said slowly as Emma climbed on deck and hugged Killian, eyeing her a little warily. “I was so consumed with my revenge I couldn’t think of anything else. I don’t even know what to do now.”

Killian leaned down and kissed the top of Emma’s head, savoring the feel of her warm and safe (if a little wet) in his arms.

“How am I supposed to find love again after my entire life has been consumed with revenge?” Callie looked at them and her eyes were her own again – no longer filled with rage and hatred – but with hope and maybe just a tinge of wistfulness.

“Well then it’s a good thing you know Killian,” Emma said smiling up at him, “he’s something of an expert.”


End file.
